1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to racks for storing and accumulating newspapers, magazines or the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to an improvement in the construction of said racks by utilizing a heavy guage wire for the construction of said racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for storing papers are well known in the art and their method of construction is generally described in this applicant's prior issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,126 and 2,965,016. The racks shown in those patents are constructed of strips of sheet metal and plastic, respectively, both of which materials are presently expensive and difficult to obtain, and the tools necessary for forming such racks are more expensive than the tools necessary for constructing a rack of wire-like material.